You And Me
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Setelah behasil melaksanakan tugasnya Zeropun akhirnya pulang meninggalkan Lulu..Kehidupan yang baru telah meannti Lulu dan Suzaku..FIN
1. Chapter 1

_Nama saya Ayako Sannomaru Chan. Salam kenal buat semuanya. Ini chaper per1 saya. Mohon maklum karna belum terbiasa buat nulis cerita. Hehehe. Cetita ini sudah saya buat wktu awal bulan desember, tpi baru bisa masukin krng. Telat nie. Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata. Selamat membaca!. _

MEMORIS

8 tahun yg lalu disebuah kuil untuk pertama kalinya Suzaku bertemu dengan Lulu(cewek). Waktu itu Suzaku sedang berlatih pedang dan Lulu memperhatikannya dari balik ada yg memperhatikannya Suzaku berhenti berlatih dan menoleh ketempat Lulu.

"Hei!. tidak sopan mengintip orang yg sedang berlatih tau" teriak Suzaku.

"Ma...maaf...bukan maksudku untuk memata-mataimu.."kata Lulu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

DEG!..hati suzaku tiba2 berdebar melihat Lulu yg memakai baju dan rok biru. Rambutnya hitam panjangnya dibiarkan terurai, dan mata violetnya benar2 membuat Suzaku jatuh cinta. Ya., saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Suzaku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Lulu mendekati Suzaku dan meminta maaf padanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Namaku Lulu..Lulu Vi..Lulu Lamperouge" kata Lulu terbata sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Suzaku..Suzaku Kurugi" jawab Suzaku sambil menjabat tanagn Lulu.

Dari sanalah kisah kedua sahabat ini bermulai. Beberapa hari kemudian Lulu mengajak adiknya Nunally Lamperouge untuk menemui Suzaku. Suzaku yang melihat keadaan Lulu dan Nunally bersedia menerima mereka dikeluarganya.

Setiap hari mereka bertiga melalui hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Sampai pada suatu hari mereka harus tiba2 pergi bersama Nunally menghilang dari kehidupan dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar Lulu dan Nunally setelah beberapa hari mereka berusaha untuk mencari mereka dari tapi hasilnya yang sudah pasrah dengan semua pencariannya mulai mencoba untuk melupakan Lulu walau hatinya tak ingin.

8 tahun kemudian Suzaku kembali kekuil tempat dia berlatih pedang dulu, Suzaku sedang berjalan-jalan karna Ashford Academy tempatnya sekolah sedang libur menyusuri halaman belakang kuil dan melihat papan latihan Kendonya, sambil mengingat saat2 waktu Suzaku bertemu Lulu.

Suzaku masih belum bisa untuk melupakan Lulu dan sampai sekarang bayangan wajah Lulu waktu 8 tahun lalu masih melekat dibenaknya.

Tiba2 dari arah depan kuil terdengar suara lonceng menbuyarkan lamunan Suzaku.

**KRESEK. KRESEK**.

"Siapa yg berdoa?, jarang ada yg datang kemari saat hari libur seperti ini." kata Suzaku berjalan menuju depan kuil.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam sepinggang memakai kemeja putih dan rok hitam sehitam rambutnya berjalan menuruni kuil.

Suzaku hanya berfikir "siapa gadis itu?, aku tak pernah melihatnya disekitar sini".

Suzaku melihat bunga Lyli putih diletakan dialtar dibawah lonceng. "Apa gadis tadi yg menaruhnya disini?" batin Suzaku.

Ia teringat saat dulu memberikan Lyli putih sebagai hadiah untuk Lulu. Lulu sangat menyukainya sampai2 mencium pipi Suzaku. Blush, seketika wajah Suzaku berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Nunally yang melihat tingkah kedua Onii-san nya hanya cekikikan membuat wajah Suzaku tambah merah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya Suzaku menerima Sms dari Sherly untuk menemui Sherly dkk dimall didekat sana.

Padahal baru saja Suzaku ingin beristirahat sekarang ia harus menemui teman-temannya. Sampai ditempat tujuan Suzaku melihat Sherly, dia langsung berlari menghampirinya sampai tiba2

**JDUG!**..Pukulan mendarat diatas kepala Suzaku, nampak Rival dengan muka marah menatapnya tajam.

Kallen, Sherly, Milly, Euphie yg melihat hal tersebut hanya cekikikan. Sempet prihatin juga sich!, soalnya klo si Rival udah mukul pasti benjol.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Rival?. Kepalaku benjol nie!." ucap Suzaku sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Salahmu sendiri..Siapa suruh telat 1 jam?.." kata Rival sambil menunjuk Suzaku dengan tangannya.

Habis tadi Suzaku mampir ke Toilet buat BAB. Maklum Suzaku tadi pagi salah makan trs sakit perut deh!.

"Sudah2.. Sebaiknya kita mencari minuman dulu.. sudah pada haus kan.." ajak Euphie mencaikan suasana.

Sesaat Suzaku menatap Euphie dan mulai merasa kalau dia jatuh cinta pada gadis rambut pink tersebut. Mungkin dengan hatinya yang kini memikirkan Euphie dia bisa melupakan Lulu. Sebenarnya Euphie juga menyukai Suzaku sama seperti Suzaku menyukai Euphie. Tapi rasa takut dan malu mengalahkan keinginannya untuk mengatakan isi hatinya pada pemuda Jepang itu. Sherly langsung berjalan kestan minuman untuk membelikan segelas minuman dingin untuk Rival supaya pemuda itu bisa mendinginkan kepalanya.

Suzaku bersama Euphie menuju kestan makan, disana mereka membeli makanan khas Jepang yaitu Takoyaki. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi makanan khas lainnya seperti Ramen,

Tiba2 Suzaku melihat sosok Nunally adik Lulu bersama Sayoko dan gadis yang iya temui dikuil dikejauhan.

"Nunally!". Suzaku berlali mengejar sosok adik Lulu tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Euphie yang memangil namanya. Tapi Suzaku gagal mengejar mereka karna terhalang oleh kerumunan orang yang lewat. Suzaku kehilangan Nunally, Sayoko dan gadis itu.

"Sial!, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi" batin Suzaku sambil menendang bak sampah yang ada didekatnya.

Tiba2 ada yang menarik pergelangan baju Suzaku dan ternyata saat dia berbalik dilihatnya sosok Nunally sedang duduk dikursi roda dan Sayoko yang mendorong kursi roda tersebut.

**To Be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

**MEET WITH SHE AGAIN**

"Apa kabar Onii-san " sapa Nunally dari atas kursi rodanya.

"Nunally!, benarkah ini kau?" tanya Suzaku tak percaya.

"Tentu saja ini aku Suzaku Nii-san. Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Nunally sambil tersenyum menatap Suzaku yang masih shock melihatnya.

"Baik..Kamu sendiri apa kabar Nunally?" Suzaku balik bertanya sambil berlutut didepan Nunally.

"Tentu aku baik2 saja Onii-san. Lihat badanku jadi tambah kuat nie Onii-san" kata Nunally sambil memperlihatkan lengannya.

"Hahahaha.. Kau tidak berubah ya Nunally, tetap ceria seperti dulu" ucap Suzaku sambil mengelus2 rambut cokelat Nunally.

"Sayoko chan. Bisakah kau membelikan minuman untukku dan Suzaku" pinta Nunally.

"Tentu saja nona. Suzaku sama, bisakah anda menjaga nona selagi saya berbelanja"

"Serahkan saja padaku Sayoko"

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi"

Nunally dan Suzaku berbincang2 sampai tiba2 Suzaku bertanya pada Nunally siapa gadis yang bersamanya dan Sayoko.

"Tentu saja itu Onee-chan. Masak Suzaku Nii-san tidak mengenali Onee-chan?" tanya Nunally agak bingung pada Suzaku.

"A-apa?" sepertinya tadi Suzaku salah dengar.

"Iya. Itu Lulu-chan. Kak sedang menemui seseorang dilantai 2 gedung ini" kata Nunally.

DEG!. Tiba2 jatung Suzaku tiba2 berdegup kencang. Sudah 8 tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan Lulu pasti sudah semakin dewasa. Benarkah Lulu kembali kesini untuk menemuinya?. Akankah cintanya kembali bersemi bersama gadis itu?.

Tiba2 terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil Nunally. Refleks Suzaku menoleh dan melihat gadis yang tadi dia lihat dikuil. Gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang memakai baju kemeja putih dan rok hitam serta bermata violet.

"Benarkah itu Lulu?" batin Suzaku

"Nunally, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana Sayoko?" tanya Lulu pada adiknya Nunally. Lulu tidak sadar kalau Nunally bersama Suzaku dan saat melihatnya Lulu agak terkejut tapi masih bersikap tenang.

"Lulu". sapa Suzaku tersenyum.

Lulu tak menjawab dia hanya duduk disebelah Nunally tanpa menoleh pada Suzaku.

Dari kejauhan tampak Rival dkk sudah muncul. Nampak Rival yang sudah siap untuk memukul kepala Suzaku, tapi tidak jadi karna melihat gadis disebelah Nunally.

"Suzaku, siapa gadis itu?" bisik Rival ditelinga Suzaku.

"Dia Lulu. Teman masa kecilku" jawab Suzaku.

"owh!, cantik juga. Aku menyukainya" batin Rival.

Rival mengulurkan tangan kepada Lulu "Hai, boleh kenalan?, nama ku Rival. Siapa namamu?" tanya Rival

"Lulu Lamperouge" jawab Lulu sambil menyambut uluran tangan.

"Nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya" rayu Rival.

Lulu hanya tersenyum dipuji seperti itu. Tiba2 pukulan halus mendarat diatas kepala Rival. JDUUGG!..(Sampek benjol) hadiah dari Suzaku. Sherly dkk terkejut Suzaku bisa melakaukan hal itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sayako datang membawa pesanan Nunally dan memberikannya pada Suzaku juga. Lulu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Nunally untuk pulang.

"Ayo Nunally waktunya kita pulang" ajak Lulu pada adiknya tersebut.

"Tapi Nee-chan. Aku masih ingin bersama Suzaku Nii-san ." rengek Nunally pada Lulu

"Tidak apa Nunally. Nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi." bujuk Suzaku pada Nunally agar anak itu mau pulang.

"Uuhh!.. Baiklah Onii-san besok kita ketemu lagi ya." ajak Nunally sambil berlalu bersama Lulu dan Sayako.

"Suzaku, perasaan ku saja atau gadis itu bersikat dingin padamu?" tanya Kallen pada Suzaku.

"Aku juga berpendapat demikian. Tapi, kenapa dia tiba2 begini padaku?" ucap Suzaku pada Kallen.

Beberapa jam kemudian Suzaku pulang keApartemennya dan bersiap2 untuk kembali bersekolah besok. Malamnya Suzaku tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan Lulu. Lagi2 perasaan itu datang lagi. Saat2 bersama Lulu dan Nunally hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. Karna memikirkan hal itu Suzaku sampai kurang tidur akibat memikirkan Lulu.

Esok paginya diAsford Academy Suzaku tidak konsentrasi mendengarkan pelajaran. Matanya agak mengantu dan beberapa kali sempat menguap.

"HUUAAHM" Suzaku menguap.

"Kurugi Suzaku, kalau anda tidak enak badan sebaiknya anda keUKS saja" kata guru pengajar.

"Maaf Sensei..Saya hanya agak mengantuk." jawab Suzaku jujur.

Untung si Sensei Matematika itu tidah jadi melayangkan penghapus saat tanpa sadar Suzaku tiba2 menguap kembali karna walikelasnya tiba2 masuk kelas.

"Anak2 hari ini ada murid pindahan. Dan mulai saat ini dia akan belajar disini. Ayo perkenalkan namamu." kata wakil kelas. Suzaku tidak berminat memperhatikan sampai tiba2 dia melihat mata violet dan rambut hitam sepinggang .

"Nama saya Lulu Lamperouge. Salam kenal semuanya." ucap Lulu sambil tersenyum.

Spontan Suzaku berdiri yang membuat bengku yang diduduki berdencit keras. Akibat dencitan bangkunya saaat berdiri semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Nah kebetulan sekali Kurugi. Lulu, dia adalah Suzaku Kurugi. Mulai sekarang kau akan duduk disebelahnya" kata wali kelas kepada Lulu.

Lulu berjalan kearah Suzaku dan duduk disebelahnya. "Salam kenal Suzaku" ucap Lulu seperti mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Tiba2 dada Suzaku agak sesak. Ucapan Lulu tadi membuat hatinya sedikit nyilu. Apa tidak ada harapan bagi Suzaku untuk kembali pada Lulu?.

Selama pelajaran Lulu sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Suzaku. Lulu hanya mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh guru. Suzaku sama sekali tidak mencatat ataupun mendengarkan perkataan guru. Suzaku hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

TENG. TENG. TENG.

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Lulu membereskan barang2nya lalu menuju keluar kelas. Tapi sebelum sampai dipintu tiba2 Rival yg dikenal Play Boy mendekati Lulu dan mengajak gadis itu untuk kekantin.

"Maaf..Aku harus menemui adikku disekolah menengah..permisi" tolak Lulu dengan lembut. Seketika hati Rival hancur berkeping2 akibat ucapan Lulu barusan.

Sebelum menemui Nunally, Lulu mampir sebentar dikantin untuk membeli minuman. Kemudian Lulu berjalan menuju sekolah menengah dan melihat Nunally sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Suzaku. DEG!..Tiba2 saja jantung Lulu langsung berdebar2. Lulu tidak ingin mengingat kejadian dimasa lampau bersama Suzaku. Saat ingin pergi tiba2 Nunally memanggil namanya.

"Nee-chan " teriak Nunally.

Dengan malas Lulu membalikan badan dan berjalan mendekati Nunally juga Suzaku.

Lulu duduk disamping Suzaku tanpa berkata apa2.

"Suzaku nii-san, Nee-chan sangat suka Chiffon Cake Stroberry. Nie kasik ke Nee-chan " kata Nunally menyodorkan kue kesukaan Lulu ke Suzaku.

Kemudian Suzaku mengambil kue itu dan menyodorkannya kebibir Lulu. Lulu tidak membuka bibirnya meski Suzaku menyodorkannya Chiffon Cake . Diliriknya Nunally yang agak kecewa membuat Lulu terpaksa memakan kue itu. Nunally tersenyum bahagia melihat Lulu mau memakan kue pemberian Suzaku. Dalam hatinya Suzaku berharap ia bisa selalu seperti ini bersama Lulu. MISI SELESAI!..

Setibanya dirumah Lulu masih sebal dengan kejaian tadi disekolah. Ingin rasanya Lulu menabok muka Suzaku setiap ingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu. Saat mencium badannya langsung ada aroma tak enak dari badan Lulu. Dia pun langsung mandi dan setelah selesai mandi Lulu membuka pesan yang ada di layar komputer yang baru saja dihidupkan. Ada inbox masuk dari Zero Kiryu..DEG!, Tiba2 Lulu merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya.

**To Be Continued..**

Maaf ya..tiba2 ada namanya Zero.. abis Ayako fans beratnya sich!, jadi Ayako masukin kesini deh!..Maaf ya Yuuki-Chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**ZERO COME BACK**

Lulu membuka email dari Zero yang mengatakan bahwa beberapa hari lagi dia akan pulang dari Britania. "Huuf!, bukan sesuatu yang buruk" batin Lulu. Kalau Zero benar2 ada disini dia pasti akan langsung marah karna hari ini adalah ulangtahun Zero. Langit malam ditutupi oleh awan hitam. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Tiba2 saja ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar dan terdengar suara Sayoko dari luar.

"Nona. Suzaku-sama datang berkunjung" kata Sayako.

"Astaga!.. Tadi siang Nunally mengundang Suzaku untuk makan malam disini. Aku benar2 lupa" ucap Lulu sambil menepuk dahinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lulu menuju ruang makan dan disana sudah ada Suzaku dan Nunally. Lulu duduk diantara Suzaku dan Nunally, mereka pun makan dengan tenang sambil sedikit bercakap-cakap. Lulu masih diam, dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan Suzaku. Yang membuat Suzaku agak sedih karna sampai sekara Lulu tidak mau bicara padanya. Sehabis makan Lulu membawa piring makannya, dan Nunally kedapur. Tanpa sengaja Lulu mengenggol piring makan yang membuat piring itu hancur berhamburan. Refleks Suzaku berlari menuju dapur dan didapur Lulu berusaha membereskan pecahan kaca tapi jarinya malah terluka. Suzaku yang melihat hal itu langsung mengisap jari Lulu yang berdarah yang membuat muka Lulu merah padam. Saat melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Suzaku secara paksa tiba2 masih dengan muka yang merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lulu.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku?" Suzaku balik bertanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Suzaku Kurugi" jawab Lulu sambil bnerjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Tiba2 seperti disambar petir. Suzaku merasakan hatinya benar2 pedih akibat kata2 Lulu. Kemuadian tanpa disadari oleh Lulu, Suzaku memeluknya dan saat Lulu ingin melepaskan diri Suzaku mencium bibirnya. Mata Lulu membulat. Saking terkejutnya Lulu menghentikan rontaannya dan masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hujan pun turun saat Suzaku mencium Lulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Suzaku melepaskan ciumannya dan ada sesuatu yang panas mendarat dipipinya. PLAK!, Lulu menampar Suzaku. Lulu marah karna Suzaku telah mengambil ciman pertamanya. Lulu berjalan keruang tamu untuk menemui Nunally yang bingung melihat sikap kaknya setelah keluar dari dapur. Lulu mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam Dari Nunally.

Hujan diluar tidak mau berhenti, dan saat Suzaku ingin pamitan pulang Nunally mencegahnya.

"Onii-san tidak boleh pulang. Aku tidak ingin Onii san sampai sakit kalau hujan2an pulang kerumah".

"Tapi Nunally, aq..."

"Pokoknya kalau Onii-san pulang aq tak akan mau bicara lagi padamu", teriak Nunally.

Suzaku akhirnya mengalah pada Nunally dan menginap disana. Suzaku melihat Lulu yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat Suzaku melihatnya. Mungkin Lulu masih marah gara2 Suzaku menciumnya. Lulu membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk Suzaku. Karna Sayoko sedang mengurus Nunally jadi Lulu yang harus membawakan teh untuk Suzaku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00.. Lulu hanya melihat keluar jendela sampai tiba2. Hujan mengingatkannya pada Zero yang datang kerumahnya sambil hanya demi membawakan Lulu Lyli putih. Tiba2 lamunan Lulu buyar oleh kata2 Suzaku.

"Lulu, maaf..Aku tadi telah belaku kasar padamu" kata Suzaku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku Suzaku? Kenapa kau mengambil ciuman pertama ku?" tanya Lulu dengan nada marah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud. Kau tau, aku terlalu merindukanmu sampai2 aku tidak sadar apa yang ku lakukan. Kepergianmu 8 tahun yang lalu membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu. Taukah kau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau pergi begitu saja keBritania tanpa kabar pada ku?" tanya Suzaku bertubi2.

"..." lulu hanya diam tanpa kata. Dia tidak mampu menjawa pertanyaan Suzaku, sampai tiba2 pemuda itu kemudian kembali memeluknya. Sponta Lulu ingin melepaskan diri, tapi kekuatan Suzaku terlalu besar. Tiba2 ada yang membuka pintu dan masuk menuju ruang tamu tanpa permisi dan melepaskan Lulu dari pelukan Suzaku. Suzaku terdiam melihat pemuda setinggi dia berambut perak bermata hitam menatapnya agak marah.

"Ze-Zero.." kata Lulu tergagap.

"Apa kabar Lulu ku sayang" ucap Zero sambil tersenyum. Bajunya basah karna Zero hujan2an ke rumah Lulu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini. Bukakah kau bilang akan kemari beberapa hari lagi." tanya Lulu.

"Aku merindukanmu Lulu. Tak bolehkah jika aku merindukan pacarku?" jawab Zero.

"Apa?" tanya Lulu lagi.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong2 siapa pemuda yang berani memelukmu ini?" tanya Zero agak sinis pada Lulu.

Merasa disindir Suzaku lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menatap Zero. "Aku Suzaku Kurugi".

"Jadi dia Suzaku. Orang yang menyakiti hatimu sehingga kau pulang ke Britannia"tanya Zero.

"..."Lulu lagi2 diam mendengar kata2 Zero. Melihat Lulu diam Zero memeluknya dan membuat Suzaku terkejut. Tanpa pikir panjang Suzaku berlari meninggalkan Lulu bersama Zero. Suzaku tidak perduli dengan hujan yang akan membuat dia sakit. Suzaku akan lebih sakit lagi bila melihat Lulu dipeluk oleh Zero.

" Kau tidak perlu memelukku seperti itu Zero" ucap Lulu melepas pelukan Zero.

"Habis, otakmu tidak main saat aku mengatakan kau adalah pacarku"

"Maaf2.. aku benar2 lupa dengan rencanaku" jawab lulu seadanya.

"Ayahmu bilang 2 hari lagi kau harus pulang. Ada hal penting yang harus beliau bicakan denganmu" kata Zero

"Ah!, baiklah. Sampai kapan kau akan disini?" tanya Lulu.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang bersamamu dan Nunally" jawab Zero sambil memunum teh yang seharusnya untuk Suzaku.

"Begitu. Aku harus menemui seseorang. Maukah kau menemaniku?" pinta Lulu sambil memandang Zero.

"Menemui anak itu ya. Baiklah!" jawab Zero.

Esok paginya diAsford Academy berulang kali Suzaku bersin2. sepertinya efek dari air hujan itu mulai menampakan wujudnya. Diruang Osis Suzaku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar

"HACIUUHH!" bersin Suzaku menerbangkan kertas didepan mejanya.

"Sebaiknya kau minum obat Suzaku" saran Milly ketua Osis.

"Tidak perlu Kaicho. Aku baik2 saja" kata Suzaku. Sampai tiba2. "HACIUHH!" bersinnya lebih keras.

Milly mengajak Suzaku keUKS sampai tiba2 iya bertemu dengan Euphie dikoridor. Euphie yang sedang mencari laporan melihat Suzaku langsung menggantikan Milly membawa pemuda itu keUKS. DiUKS Euphie dan Suzaku bertemu Lulu dan Zero yang ada diUKS.

"Lulu?..Sedang apa disini?" tanya Euphie sambil menaruh Suzaku diatas kursi _(kayak barang aja..XD)_

"Zero bersin2. Aku bermaksu mengambilkannya obat" kata Lulu memberikan obat pada Zero. "kebetulan kau ada disini aku ingin bicara" kata Lulu

"Ada apa?" tanya Euphie.

"Terima Kasih karna kau telah membantuku untuk menyembunyikan identitasku saat aq bersekolah disini. Mulai besok aku akan pulang dan kau tidak perlu membantunku lagi " kata Lulu seraya pergi dari UKS. Suzaku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Lulu dan Euphie hanya tersenyum padanya.

Esok harinya diAsford Academy Suzaku mendengar bahwa Britannia akan mengadakan pesta dan Euphie mengundangnya untuk datang kesana. Jujur Suzaku aga canggung dan mengiyakan undangan dari Euphie. Malamnya Suzaku datang dengan Euphie disampingnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan Euphie. Lalu tiba2 Charles Di Britannia berdiri dari singga sananya dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Wahai para Saudara2 sekalian. Pada malam yang berbahagia ini Aku Charles Di Britannia akan mengumumkan pertunangan anakku Lulu Vi Britannia dengan Zero Kiryu" ucap Charles dengan bangga.

"APA!" teriak Suzaku. Jadi selama ini Lulu adalah anak dari Charles Di Britannia Emperor Of Britannia ke-98.

**To Be Continued..**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE TRUE OF HEART**

Suzaku berjalan menuju beranda diistana itu. Apa yang tadi didengarnya masih belum bisa dicerna dengan baik. Lulu akan bertunangan dengan Zero yang dia temui 2 hari lalu dirumah Lulu. "Haaaahh!" Suzaku menarik nafas panjang lalu menengadah keatas. Dilihatnya semburat putih dilangit. Ya itu Milkky Way. Suzaku jadi ingat 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Lulu lihat itu Milkky Way" ucap Suzaku menunjuk kelangit.

"Indahnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Milkky Way" jawab Lulu takjub dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat..

"Ayo ucapkan permohonanmu. Kata temanku kalau kita mengucapkan permohonan saat melihat Milkky Way sama seperti saat melihat bintang jatuh" kata Suzaku memejamkan matanya. Lulu juga mulai memejamkan matanya dan berdoa.

"Aku harap aku akan selalu bersama Lulu" mohon Suzaku dalam hati.

"***..***" mohon Lulu.

_(atas permintaan yang bersangkutan jadi yang diatas disensor...XD )_

Suzaku tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara yang menuju ketempatnya. Saat dia berbalik dilihatnya Zero dan Lulu berjalan kearahnya.

"Zero kan gak perlu narik-narik tangan ku khan!. Sakit tau!" teriak Lulu pada Zero yang menarik tangannya menuju beranda tempat Suzaku berada.

"Ayo..Klo gak cepat nanti permohonannya gak terkabul" ucap Zero tetap manarik tangan Lulu.

"Uhh!.." Lulu hanya bisa cemberut karna dia tak suka berdiam diri diberanda. Itu membosankan.

Saat tiba diberanda Zero berhenti menarik tangan Lulu karna terkejut melihat Suzaku yang ada diberanda. Lulu pun terkejut karna Suzaku ada disana dan menatap dia dengan tatapan sendu.

"Suzaku..Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Lulu.

"Euphie mengundangku datang kesini. Aku kira ini upacar penobatan raja baru. Ternyata.."ucap Suzaku terhenti.

"owh jadi Euphie yang mengajakmu. Kau pacaran dengannya ya?" tanya Lulu dengan nada agak marah saat menyebut nama Euphie.

Suasana hening membuat ketiga orang itu diam tanpa kata dan Zero pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Lulu dan Suzaku berdua.

"Lulu aku akan mencari Kaname dulu. Kau bicaralah dengan Suzaku" ucap Zero meninggalkan Lulu dan Suzaku. _(lagi-lagi tokoh lain. Maaf ya Yuuki aku mengambil Kaname)_

Zero masuk kembali kedalam ruangan dan mencari Kaname ditengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Euphie melihat Zero yang meninggalkan beranda dan mencuri dengar apa yang dikatakan Lulu dan Suzaku.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian. Semoga kalian bahagia. Ngomong-ngomong kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Suzaku dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

"Jadi sudah sampai dimana kau mendengarnya?" tanya Lulu menuju pembatas beranda.

"Kau bertunangan dan nama aslimu Lulu Vi Britannia" ucap Suzaku masih dengan nada riang dibuat-buatnya. Tiba-tiba Lulu sudah ada dihadapan Suzaku dan melihat kalung yang dipakai oleh Suzaku.

"Kau masih memakainya. Padahal kau sudah bersama Euphie sekarang" kata Lulu.

"Kalau kau tidak senang aku akan membuangnya" kata Suzaku melepas paksa kalung itu dan membuangnya. BLETAK!, orang yang berdiri dibawah memegang kepalanya yang sakit kena kalung Suzaku.

"Ternyaata kau sudah melupakannya. Padahal aku kira kau akan menjaga kalung pemberianku. Nyatanya sekarang kau tidak memakainya. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah Lulu" kata Suzaku dengan nada dipenuhi emosi

"..."

"Semoga kau bahagia dengan Zero dibandingkan aku. Aku hanyalah orang jahat yang menyerahkanmu 8 tahun yang lalu akan pada penguasa Britannia karna aku takut Korban akan jatuh lebih banyak lagi kalau aku tak menyerahkanmu" ucap Suzaku tanpa memandang Lulu.

Lulu tak menanggapi kata-kata Suzaku dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Suzaku, andai kau tau perasaan ku yang sebenarnya. Andai kau tau kalau aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menghentikan perang. Andai kau tau aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak bisa berterus terang sekarang karna pasti akan menhggagalkan rencanaku" batin Lulu yang tiba-tiba menangis.

Suzaku berjalan meninggalkan Lulu sendiri diberanda dan menuju kepojok ruangan untuk menangis. Euphie mengikuti Suzaku kepojok ruangan dan menepuk pundaknya. Saat melihat Euphie, Suzaku menangis dibahu gadis itu. Euphie hanya membelai rambut pemuda Jepang itu dan berbisik "Sudahlah. Masih ada aku disini. Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Euphie. Zero yang melihat Suzaku bersama Euphie langsung menuju beranda karna tidak bisa menemukan Kaname. _(ngumpet dimana sich Kaname sama, __L__ )_

Zero menuju beranda dan menemukan Lulu yang tidak tau kenapa Lulu menagis langsung memeluk gadis itu dan membiarkannya menangis dipeluknya. Malam itu dua insan yang masih mencintai satu sama lain, lagi-lagi menangis disaat yang bersamaan. Zero menatap keatas dan memejamkan matanya lalu berucap dalam hati.

"Tuhan. Tolong berikan kebahagianaan pada Luluku tersayang. Aku ingin penderitaannya berakhir" ucap Zero dalam hati.

"Hiks...Hiks…Hiks…Kenapa semuanya begini?. Kenapa semuanya mati meninggalkan ku?" ucap seorang anak ditengah area yang baru saja dilanda pertempuran. Anak itu adalah Kurugi Suzaku 8 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dia benar-benar sendirian disana. Banyak mayat bergelimpangan disekitarnya. Semuanya mati.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Aku akan menemanimu jadi jangan menagis" kata seorang anak mengusap airmata Suzaku.

Perlahan-lahan Suzaku membuka matanya dan melihat anak itu.

"Lulu.." ucap Suzaku terbangun dari tidurnya. Suzaku melihat keadaan sekitar dan ternyata dia ada dikamarnya. Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan peristiwa 8 tahun lalu. "Dulu mimpi itu muncul disaat aku berpisah dengannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang mimpi itu datang lagi?" batin Suzaku.

Suzaku melirik jam yang ada dimeja belajarnya. Ternyata baru jam 2.00. Suzaku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi malam diistana Britannia. Kenapa dia bisa membuang kalung yang tidak boleh dibuang walaupun Lulu bukan miliknya lagi.

Esok paginya diAsford Academy Suzaku berjalan menuju keruang kelasnya. Dalam perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Euphie yang meberinya selembar surat dan pergi meninggalkannnya. "Hah! Hanya memberika selembar surat sampai harus kesini menemuiku" batin Suzaku. Suzaku hanya memandangi surat itu dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas sampai tiba-tiba..

DUAK!.Suzaku menabrak Kallen dan Lulu yang berjalan membawa buku paket untuk dibagikan kepada siswa yang lain dikelasnya. Mengetahui kalau yang menabraknya adalah Suzaku, Lulu langsung membereskan buku yang berhamburan sedangkan Kallen masih meringis.

"Aduh!, siapa sich yang jalan gak liat-liat jalan!" teriak Kallen.

"Maafkan aku Kallen. Aku gak sengaja" ucap Suzaku sambil membantu Kallen berdiri. Lulu hanya diam dan membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan itu tanpa menatap Suzaku. Setelah membereskan buku yang hancur lebur itu Kallen dan Lulu pun kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Saat Suzaku ingin beranjak pergi juga, Suzaku melihat kebawah dan menemuka kalung yang sama dengan milik Suzaku. "Apakah ini kalung yang dulu aku berikan pada Lulu?, bukannya Lulu sudah membuang kalung ini. Kenapa masih sekarang kalung ini ada disini?" batin Suzaku dan memasukan kalung itu kesakunya.

Sampai dikelas Lulu melihat kalung yang dia pakai tidak ada. Lulu panik dan mencari kalung itu disekitar mejanya dan disekitar kelas. Lalu juga ditempat dia bertabrakan dengan Suzaku tapi NIHIL!. Lulu benar-benar panik sampai-sampai dia hampir menangis. Karna kalung itu satu-satunya benda yang bisa mengingatkannya dengan kenangan-kenangan 8 tahun lalu. Lulu masih ingat bagaimana dia mendapatkan kalung itu.

**To Be Continued..**

hehehe.. ini dia chaper 4 udah muncul..gimana nie ceritanya?. saya sedang mengembangkan buat cerita selanjutnya.

thanks buat Claire yang sudah memberikan saya saran untuk cerita ini..

tolong review ya..


	5. Chapter 5

**THE STORY OF TWINS NECKLACE**

Suzaku menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menuju kesebuah toko. Took yang didatangi oleh Suzaku adalah toko perhiasan dimana disana ada berbagai macam perhiasan dari kalung sampai anting. Lulu melihat sebuah kalung dengan lambang salib dan taburan bulan di keempat sisinya dan berniat untuk membelinya.

"Pak saya ingin membeli kalung ini" pinta Suzaku pada pemilik toko.

"Selera mu bagus sekali nak. Kalung ini adalah keluaran terbaru ditokoku. Kau bisa mengukir nama dibelakang kalung ini" terang pemilik toko sambil mengeluarkan kalung yang diinginkan Suzaku.

"Benar kah. Kalau begitu tolong tulis nama Lulu dibelakang dikalung itu pak" pinta Suzaku.

Sang pemilik toko tertawa dan mengukir nama Lulu dibelakang kalung itu. Setelah memberikan kalung itu si pemilik toko mengeluarkan kalung yang sama dengan yang dipesan oleh Suzaku. "Sebagai hadiah karna kamu adalah pelanggan pertama ditokoku" kata si pemilik toko dan memberikan kalung yang satunya pada Suzaku.

"Kalau begitu bisa ukirkan nama ku disana" pinta Suzaku sekali lagi pada pemilik toko.

"Baiklah. Siapa namamu?" tanya pemilik toko yang sudah siap dengan alatnya

"SUZAKU"

Suzaku keluar dari toko dan memasukkan kalung milik Lulu kedalam sakunya dan memakai kalung bertuliskan nama Lulu. Sampai ditempat Lulu dan Nunally, Suzaku diam-diam memasukan kalung itu kedalam saku jaket Lulu berharap Lulu akan menemukannya. Tapi sudah 2 hari Suzaku tidak melihat Lulu memakai atau membahas soal kalung itu. Hari ke-3 saat pergi piknik bersama Lulu dan Nunally, Suzaku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Lulu

"Emm..Lulu..Apa kau tidak menemukan sesuatu dijaketmu?"tanya Suzaku.

"owh!, jadi kau yang memasukan kalung itu kedalam jaketku. T'rima kasih aku suka" ucap Lulu sambil tersenyum manis. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih akan aku berikan ini untukmu, aku membuatnya karna aku tau kau pasti suka" Lulu mengeluarkan puding dari keranjang piknik.

Suzaku hanya terdiam dan memakan puding buatan Lulu. Rasa pudingnya benar-benar enak.

"Lulu seandainya kita berpisah nanti, kau akan tetap memakai kalung ini kan?" tanya Suzaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan melepasnya apapun yang terjadi" jawab Lulu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Lulu masih sedih karna kalung satu-satunya yang mengingatkan dia pada Suzaku telah hilang. Lulu berjalan muram menuju kelasnya sampai tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan membekapnya.

BRAK!..Tubuh Lulu didorong ketembok dan saat melihat orang yang membekapnya orang itu adalah Suzaku. Suzaku mengeluarkan Kalung dari dalam sakunya dan menunjukannya pada Lulu.

"Katakan apa maksudnya ini?, kanapa waktu itu kau tidak memakainya?" tanya Suzaku sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang tadi dia temukan pada Lulu.

"It-itu.." Lulu tak bisa menjawabnya. Kalau dia bilang itu miliknya Suzaku akan merasa kalu Lulu masih mencintainya. "Itu milik Euphie" kata Lulu langsu.

"BOOHONG!, AKU YAKIN INI MILIKMU!. BENDA INI HANYA ADA 2 DAN EUPHIE TAK MUNGKIN MEMILIKINYA" teriak Suzaku.

"..."

"Jujurlah padaku Lulu. Ini milikmu kan!" ucap Suzaku sekali lagi berharap kalau Lulu akan bilang bahwa kalung itu miliknya.

Lulu mengambil kalung itu dan berlari meninggalkan Suzaku. Suzaku yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Lulu mengerjarnya dan menangkap gadis itu. Suzaku mengunci Lulu diatasnya dan tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu lari lagi. Dia ingin jawaban dari gadis itu. Sedangkan Lulu, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga ada yang menolongnya disaat seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin rencananya terbongkar dan semua harus berakhir. Sampai tiba-tiba...

BUG!. Pukulan mendarat dipipi Suzaku dan menyebapkan pemuda itu tersungkur dan berdarah. Zero membantu Lulu berdiri. Suzaku agak sukar berdiri karna akibat pukulan yang keras dari Zero memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

**To Be Continued..**

**Thanks buat yang udh review..selanjutnya tunggu kisah terakhir aja..**


	6. Chapter 6

Yap..nie dia chaper 6..thanks buat author jga tmn-tmn yang laen yang udh review..

hehehe..ayako jadi tambah semangat buat crta lgi nie..

**THE GUARDIAN**

Suzaku berdiri perlahan. Dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang mengalir dibibirnya. Suzaku hanya menatap tak percaya pada Zero yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Suzaku.

"Suzaku aku tidak terima kalau kau memperlakukan Lulu seperti ini " ucap Zero membantu Lulu berdiri. Lulu merasa kalau pinggangnya agak sakit. Encok mungkin.

_(kayak nenek-nenak aja XD)_

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" ucap Suzaku menghapus darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jadi disini begitu caranya menanyakan sesuatu pada orang. Benar-benar pendidikan yang salah " kata Zero sinis.

"KAU..." Suzaku hendak memukul Zero tapi dicegah oleh Lulu yang langsung memegang tangan Suzaku.

"Sudah cukup Suzaku. Aku akan pulang bersama Zero. Jangan ikuti aku lagi " kata Lulu berlalu bersama Zero. Suzaku hanya diam mematung tanpa bisa menjelaskan apa-apa.

"SIAL...SIAAALLL!" teriak Suzaku menggelegar.

Dirumah.

"Nee-Chan sudah pulang ya. Ada Zero Onii-san juga " ucap Nunally pada Lulu dan Zero.

Lulu hanya diam tanpa mendengarkan apa yang Nunally katakan. Lulu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat. Tapi tiba-tiba Zero menarik tangannya dan membawa gadis itu keruang tamu.

"Sebaiknya kita minum teh dulu " ucap Zero sambil menatap Lulu serius.

"Eh!, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo ikut " kata Zero menarik tangan Lulu.

"Ba-baik..." ucap Lulu tak iklas. Lulu tau kalau dia menolak Zero pasti marah padanya.

Tiba-tiba Sayoko data menuju ruang tamu tanpa membawa teh. Tidak biasanya Sayako tidak membawa teh untuknya.

"Nona ada telpon dari Euphiemia Li Britannia. Katanya ini penting " kata Sayoko lalu berjalan kedapur untuk membuat teh.

"Baik, aku kesana sekarang " kata Lulu beranjak menuju telpon.

"Hallo.."

"Hallo. Lulu ini aku " ucap Euphie dari seberang

'Ada apa Euphie?, apa ada masalah dengan Ayah? "tanya Lulu.

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau mulai besok Suzaku akan menjadi penjagamu " jawab Euphie

"A-apa? " tanya Lulu tak percaya. "Suzaku menjadi penjagaku?, bagaimana bisa? " tanya Lulu lagi.

"Ini perintah dari ayah. Ayah tak ingin kejadian buruk menimpamu. Kalau begitu sampai disini dulu. Aku masih harus bekerja " ucap Euphie menutup telponnya.

Lulu masih terbengong-bengong mendengar apa yang dikatakan Euphie tadi. Suzaku menjadi penjagaku?. My Guardian?. Oh tidak!...

Suzaku membuka surat dari Euphie dan membacanya.

_Kepada: Suzaku Kurugi._

_ Atas Kuasa Charles Di Britannia Emperor Of Britannia ke-98. Mulai saat ini Suzaku Kurugi diangkat menjadi penjaga Lulu Vi Britannia sampai Lulu menikah. Jabatanmu tidak sebagai King Of Round tapi sebagai The Guardian. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih. _

_TTD: Euphiemia Li Britannia._

"Hah?, apa ini gak salah?, aku menjadi The Guardian?" ucap Suzaku kaget. Suzaku benar-benar gak percaya kalau dia harus menjadi pengawal Lulu. Setidaknya Suzaku bisa bersama Lulu sampai dia menika. "Kira-kira kapan ya Lulu menikah?" Tanya Suzaku kepada Arthur yang berada disampingnya. Arthur hanya memandang Suzaku dengan bingung.

_(mana bisa kucing ngomong Suzaku. Bego!) _

Beberapa hari kemudian Lulu agak merasa risih karna Suzaku selalu mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Sampai-sampai ketoiletpun ikut. Capek deh!..

"Suzaku berhenti mengikutiku!" teriak Lulu sehingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Tapi saya harus melindungi anda Lulu Vi Britannia" ucap Suzaku tak bergeming dari teriakan Lulu.

"Inikan Sekolah. Gak mungkin ada penjahat disini" teriak Lulu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong vas bungan dan refleks Suzaku menarik Lulu kedalam pelukannya.

BUAK!. Pecahan pot bunga berhambur kemana-mana. Lulu yang melihat hal itu langsung begidik kalau tadi Suzaku tidak menolongnya pasti dia sudah terluka.

"Terima kasih Suzaku" ucap Lulu dan melihat kearah Suzaku. Lulu terkejut karna sekarang bibirnya dan bibir Suzaku semakin dekat. Dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka bertemu.

"Mmmp" Lulu mencoba berontak tapi Suzaku menahannya. Cuiman itu bertahan selama 10mnt dan Suzaku melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Lulu merah padam karna Suzaku menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lulu" ucap Suzaku membuat gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya sendiri. Bibirnya masih terasa manis.

"Jadi kau1 kalipun tak pernah menciumnya ya" ucap Suzaku pada Zero yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aku tak pernah berniat untuk menciumnya" ucap Zero.

"Hah?. Mana ada yang seperti itu dizaman kayak karang " jawab Suzaku meremehkan.

"Asal kau tau Kurugi Suzaku. Gadis itu masih mencintaimu dan dia tak mungkin memalingkan hatinya padaku" kata Zero dengan wajah serius.

"Kalau dia benar-benar masih mencintaiku kenapa dia bertunangan denganmu?, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya" ucap Suzaku tak kalah seriusnya.

Zero mendekati Suzaku dan memberikannya sebuah diary dan berkata "Ini milik Lulu. Bacalah dan kau akan tau apa yang dia rasakan 8 tahun ini" Zero berbalik dan memandang Suzaku lagi "Besok kami akan bertunangan. Aku harap kau bisa membaca apa yang direncanakan Lulu dan..." Zero tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Suzaku sendirian. Suzaku memandang diary itu dan masih memikirkan apa maksud perkataan Zero barusan.

**To Be Continued..**


	7. Chapter 7

Biar kagak naggung-naggung nie..buat pembaca selamat membaca ya..

**THE END OF THE REALITY**

Suaku membuka diary milik Lulu dan membacanya. Dibukanya lembaran-demi lembaran diary dan menemukan tanggal 8 tahun yang lalu.

_Hari pertama._

_Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang dan pulang kebritannia. Kalau semakin lama aku disini hanya akan membahayakan Suzaku juga penduduk yang sangat baik hati itu yang sudah menerimaku disini. Suzaku mungkin akan lebih sedih jika aku meninggalkannya sendirian, tapi ini yang terbaik bagiku dan dirinya. MAAF SUZAKU AKU HARUS PERGI. _

_Hari keempat belas._

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Euphie. Gadir berambut pink itu benar-benar baik padaku. Selama aku disini dia yang menemani aku dan Nunally disin. Euphie adalah saudara yang baik yang pernah aku temui. Ya..bukan berarti saudaraku yang lain tidak baik, tapi anak itulah yang membuat aku tidak pernah melupakan Jepang dan Suzaku._

_5 tahun kemudian._

_Hari keXXX_

_ Aku bertemu dengan Zero saat aku sedang melintasi sebuah jalan. Dia sedang menolong seorang ibu-ibu yang akan dicopet dan menghajar semua pencopet itu dengan sangat lihai. Tapi tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyerang dari belakang dan Kaname menolongnya. Sepertinya Kaname adalah saudara Zero. Mereka berdua tampat sangat kompak menghadapi pencopet itu. Wow!. Benar-benar sebuah kombinasi yang hebat dari kedua orang ini. Sepertinya akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh bagi ayah. Saat aku mendekati mereka berdua Zero tiba-tiba memeluku dan menyebut nama Yuuki. Aku refleks langsung mendorongnya dan mengatakan kalau aku ini adalah Lulu. Ternyata aku mirip dengan pacar Zero yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku mengajak Zero dan Kaname untuk bekerja sama dan mereka setuju. Ayah, peperangan baru akan dimulai._

Suzaku menutu buku itu. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Lulu berterima kasih pada Euphie dan alasan kenapaa Zero begitu dekat dengan Lulu dan menyetujui lamaran denganya. Suzaku kembali membuka buku diary itu dan membaca lembar-lembar yang lain.

_8 tahun kemudian._

_Hari keXXXX_

_Pertunangan ku dengan Zero akhirnya terlaksana. Dengan bantuan Zero dan Kaname aku bisa membunuh ayah dan menyelamatkan semuanya... tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Aku tak bisa berpaling darinya walau aku sudah berlari sejauh mungkin. Aku masih MENCINTAI SUZAKU.._

DEG!..Jantung Suzaku berdebar. Jadi selama ini Lulu masih mencintainya. Selama ini persaaan itu tak pernah hilang. Apakah aku bisa kembali bersamanya?, bersama Lulu yang kusayangi.

(Cascasda_every time we touch)

I still feel you heart wen you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dream

Forgive me my weakness but I don't' know why

Without you is hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch

I get the feeling

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat feas

I want to this last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch

I feel this static

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beast so

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

You arms are my castle

You heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad time

We've been through then all

You make me rise when I fall

(back to * 2x)

Suzaku membenamkan wajahnya dibantal dan mencoba berfikir sejenak. Besok upacara akan dimulai. "Apa Lulu benar-benar akan membunuh Charles Di Britannia Emperor Of Britannia ke-98?. apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batin Suzaku.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.30. besok pagi dia harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara pernikahan. Suzaku lalu berdiri dan mengambil kalung yang dia letakan didalam kotak dan memakainya. Suzaku memandang dirinya dicermin dan sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan besok.

Paginya Suzaku sudah memakai pakaian King Of Roundnya. Dia berjalan memasuki ruang pengantin dan menemukan Lulu berada disana.

"Suzaku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suzaku.

"Aku kan yang menjadi pendamping prianya. Masak Zero tidak memberitahukanmu?" jabaw Suzaku sambil mendekati Lulu.

"owh!, jadi begitu" Lulu kembali menghadap cermin dan tiba-tiba Suzaku memeluknya. Lulu sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak. "Apa yang kau lakukan Suzaku?" tanya Lulu mukanya merah padam.

"Jawab aku Lulu, kau masih mencintaiku kan, kau tidak bisa melupakanku kan" tanya Suzaku berjibun.

"Aku...aku hanya.."

"Hanya saja kau ingin membunuh ayahmu sampai-sampai kau tak ingin aku terlibat" ucap Suzaku membuat tubuhnya kan tubuh Lulu berhadap-hadapan.

"Maaf Suzaku, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Aku harus menghentikan semua kejahatan ayah" ucap Lulu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Suzaku. Dan sekarang Suzaku harus menghentikan Lulu apapun caranya.

Lulu berjalan diatas karpet merah dan menghampiri Zero yang berdiri didepan pastur. Saat akan mengucapkan janji tiba-tiba Suzaku menarik tangan Lulu dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"Lulu, aku tak ingin ini terjadi. Berhentilah!" ucap Suzaku.

Tiba-tiba Charles Di Britannia berdiri dan seketika itu juga Lulu mengeluarkan pisau dan menusuknya dari samping badan Suzaku. Darah mengalir dan Charles Di Britannia pun pingsan / mati. (sakura gak tau dia pingsan to mati. Tapi yang jelas dia udah K.O)

Orang-orang disana panik dan saat penjaga mengerubugi Lulu, Zero, dan Suzaku. Tiba-tiba muncul Lancelot yang dikencarai oleh Kaname menembakkan bom asap dan membawa mereka bertiga pergi. Saat sudah aman Euphie muncul dengan pesawat dan menyambut Lulu, Suzaku, dan Zero. Euphie memberikan pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka keJepang.

"pergilah. Aku akan urus yang ada disini" ucap Euphie dan menyuruh Lulu untuk masuk dan segera pergi.

Saat pesawat sudah pergi meninggalkan Euphie sendiri ada telpon yang mengatakan kalu Charles Di Britannia sedang keritis. Euphie segera kesana dan melihat kelangit sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

"SAYONARA"

Dirumah Lulu, Suzaku, Zero, dan Kaname sedang beristirahat karna perjalanan yang sangat berat. Nunally menemani Lulu dikamar sedangkan Zero bersama Kaname. Dan Suzaku menyendiri dikamar. Zero berjalan menuju kamar Suzaku dan memberikan sebuah kotak padanya. Tanpa bicara apapun Zero keluar dari dalam kamar. Kaname yang melihat Zero langsung mendekati pemuda itu. (hah? L)

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kaname.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hati. Lagi pula masih banyak gadis diluar yang aku cintai" jawab Zero dengan Pdnya.

"Dasar!, kau itu playboy kelas kakap" ujar Kaname sambil merangkul Zero.

Suzaku membuka kotak pemberian Zero dan melihat kalung yang dulu dia lempar diistana Britania. Dan selembar surat

_Untuk : Kurugi Suzaku_

_ Suzaku aku harap kau menjaga Lulu dengan baik. Karna aku tau kau Lulu hanya mencintaimu dan kaupun juga. Hari ini aku akan pulang bersama Kaname dan kuharap kami tidak terlambat._

_Tadi Euphiemia sudah mengumumkan siapa yang akan menjadi penerus diBritannia dan itu adalah _

_Jaga diri baik-baik. Aku mengandalkanmu._

_Dari: Zero Kiryu_

Suzaku berlari keluar dan melihat Lulu bersama Nunally sedang melambai kearah mobil yang melaju perlahan.

"Dia sudah pergi?" tanya Suzaku.

"Ya. Aku bersyukur karna bisa bertemu dengannya" jawab Lulu.

"Ya aku juga begitu. Sekarang saatnya giliran kita" ucap Suzaku dan memeluk Lulu dari belakang. Lulu jadi merah padam dan melepaskan pelukan Suzaku lalu berlari menuju taman. Suzaku mengejar Lulu dan tertawa bersama. Nunally hanya tersenyum dan bahagia karna Nee-chan dan Onee-sannya bisa kembali bersama-sama lagi. J

**-FIN-**

Demikian cerita dari saya Ayako Sannomaru Chan.

saya telah membuat cerita selanjutnya..

sampai berjumpa diVampire Knight


End file.
